PMD: Explorers of Space
by Name Expunged
Summary: Michael was just your average person, until he got turned into a pokemon. Now he is part of a prophecy to save the world. {Put on Hiatus}
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of the internet! My name is TheEpicRiolu, and this is my first fanfiction. Don't forget to Rate and Review. Anyway, let's begin!**

I used to be normal. Well, not normal. I was the definition of a introvert. I only had a few friends, and I mostly spent my time doing schoolwork. My entertainment consisted of Amiga's, and Audio Cassettes. That was until the day my life changed forever. It was your average Sunday, and I was re-playing syndicate for the billionth time. It was a 4:38 PM when it happened. There was the sound of an explosion, and a large heat wave ran over my body. I watched as my world slowly faded into blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! This is ****TheEpicRiolu****, and I have another chapter. I can't believe this story got 2 reviews within such a small ****period of time****. That's incredible! Keep writing those reviews. Every one is useful! Anyway, lets begin!****  
Michael's POV**  
Ugh, where am I? Am I dead? What's that noise in the distance? It sounds like a voice. "Sir, are you ok?" "Oh god please don't be dead!" exclaimed the voice in the distance. (Michael begins to stir). "Your alive, that's excellent!" exclaimed the voice. (Michael opens his eyes.)

Ok, now I can see what's going on. Let's see, I am in a wooded area, and there is a Chikorita in front of me. Wait a moment, what the fudge is a Chikorita. A grass type Pokemon. How the heck do I know that? "Um, are you ok?" mumbled the Chikorita. Oh the Chikorita, completely forgot about her. What do I say, um, "H-hello, um, I can't answer that question." "Well can you at least tell me your name?" inquired the Chikorita. "Michael, Michael Wilkins." "Well, my name is Amy. Do you know how you got here?" replied the Pokemon. Well, well… I have no clue "I don't know how I got here." "Well, do you remember anything at all?" Amy retorted. "I can't remember anything, I think I have amnesia."

"So let me get this straight. A Cyndaquil is in the middle of a secluded area, and said Cyndaquil has amnesia. I can safely say that this is the weirdest situation I have ever been in." she said, as she began to pace around the small clearing. Hold on, what did she say? I can't be a Pokemon, another word that I somehow know. This has to be a mistake "This has to be a misunderstanding, I am a human being." "Well, you look a Cyndaquil in every way." she snapped. That can't be true. (Looks down, but instead of a human body, he sees a cyndaquil's) OH MY GOD, ok, I guess I am a Pokemon. "I guess you're correct, but I swear I was human." "Ok, I believe you." sighed Amy. "So, what are you going to do now? I mean, you can't go home. Heck, you don't remember were your home is! Look, you can stay at my place if you wan't. At least until you are able to get back on your feet." said Amy sympathetically. I guess I really don't have any choice on this one "Something is better than nothing, I suppose." Great, follow me." she replied.  
**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am sorry if the formatting is a little messed up. Due to technical difficulties, I had to type this on a 6-year-old netbook. Microsoft Works isn't the most effective word processor. I am going to attempt to update this fan fiction as when I can. Anyway, ****have an excellent**** day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! I really like what you guys are saying in the reviews. Constructive criticism is very helpful. Keep up the good work. Anyway, let's begin.**

**Michael's POV**

Why won't she slow down? I can barely keep up with her. She seems to be slowing down. "Well, here we are!" exclaimed Amy, as she pointed toward the building. The house seems pretty nice, a bit small, but nice. Amy walked to the door, and unlocked the door. (Michael follows her inside). "There is a spare room in the attic, it's the best I can do." Sighed Amy, motioning to the small ladder at the back of the room. (Walks into the room) A little small, but that's not really important. "Thank you Amy." I hope that I have shown my gratitude to her. Not everybody is willing to lend a room. Well I don't know. I think I should go to sleep, who knows what tomorrow will bring.

**It took me way too long to write this chapter :/. Well I hope you enjoyed it. Remember to rate &amp; review! This is Riolu, Signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys! This TheEpicRiolu again, with a new chapter. I am sorry that the previous chapter was short. To compensate for that, I am going to give you guys a long chapter. This chapter is also going to have important things going on it. I am not going to spoil it anymore. Anyway, let's begin!**

**Post-Writing Authors Note:**

**This chapter is long. In fact, it took me multiple days to write it. Due to this, There might be a few spelling or grammatical errors. If you see any, please report them in a review. **

**Michael's POV:**

(Wakes up) Ugh, I hate mornings. (Looks down, and sees Pokemon body) Well, I guess I am still a Pokémon. What's the name of that Pokémon I met yesterday? Amy, yes Amy. I wonder what she is doing. I should go down and see. (Walks down step-ladder).

"Oh, you're awake. There are some poffins on the table if you're hungry." Said Amy Nonchalantly. A poffin, what is a poffin? Wait, are they those pastries on the table? They have to be. I think I should chose…the green one. (Grabs green poffin, and eats it.) These things are delicious! It's like a muffin soaked in green tea flavored awesomeness. "Seems like you are enjoying the poffins. Don't take the orange ones, I call them." Remarked Amy.

"So, what is your plan?" asked Amy. "Pardon?". "You know, what you're going to do. I mean you are essentially stuck here with no home, friends, or embassy to help you." Amy replied. "I really don't know what I should do." It seems like she has a plan, let's see if she will tell me. "Well, I think I have an Idea. So I was reading the Newspaper this morning, and I found an advertisement for the local adventure guild. It said that they were excepting new members. So what I was thinking, was that you and I could start an adventure team. Sure you have only known me for around 3 hours, but I don't think you have any other alternative." Explained Amy. Form an adventure team. That is a very interesting Idea. It sounds like it would be fun, and she is right with the no alternative part. Alright I'm in. "Count me in!". "Great! We can leave right away! To the city!" exclaimed Amy, quickly running to get their items prepared. (Amy and Michael travel to the city, and they arrive at the guilds gates.).

"Well he we are!" remarked Amy, as they walked into the guild. Look at all of those teams. (After talking with the secretary, our heroes are escorted to the guild master's chamber.). "Master Kangaskan, we have another group that wants to join the guild." Said the Secretary. "Alright Mrs. Philip, I will tend to them" replied Master Kangaskan. "Hello, and welcome to our guild. As you already know, I am master Kangaskan. So, you guys want to form an adventure team? Exclaimed Master Kangaskan. "Yes, we would like to form an adventure team." Replied Amy. "What do you want your team name to be?" Asked Master Kangaskan. "How about team ForestFire." Suggested Michael. "Sounds good, Lets go with that!" Replied Amy. "Alrighty then! Welcome to the guild. Here is your starter kit."(Hands over a moderately sized plastic container)

"This box has everything you need to get started. You have a map &amp; compass for navigation. 500 poke for adventuring related expenses. Next you have the box, which is where you store items you come across. Finally you have your Team Badges. These badges contain small teleportation units. These will allow you to teleport out of dungeon when the mission is over, or when things get to hairy. Understood?" explained Master Kangaskan, as he handed over the supplies. "We understand Master Kanguskan, sir." Stuttered Amy, as she struggled to carry the heavy container. That Kangaskan fellow is very intimidating.

"Your quarters are located on the 5th room, on the 3rd floor." Said Master Kangaskan, and he pointed to the exit. "Let's go Michael." Whispered Amy, as they trans versed to the elevators located at the back of the guild. (One brief elevator ride later.). "Well, this is the room, 305." Said Amy. What's in the room? Let's see, 2 lockers, 2 desks, 2 personal computers, and 2 beds. This place is pretty nice. Thank god, they have computers. Well that's one thing I remember. Out of all the things to remember, it was computers. At least it's a practical skill. "So, we can't do any guild missions until tomorrow. It's standard protocol apparently.

What should we do for the next 15 hours? " Sighed Amy, as she flopped onto the bed on the left. "Maybe we can explore the downtown area.". "That sounds like a great idea, let's go." Exclaimed Amy. (15 minutes later) "Ok, where to go first?" asked Amy. Let's see… there is a bank, 3 shops, a post office, and a café. That café looks good "We should try out that café.". "That sounds like a great idea, and maybe we can get more acquainted with each other." Replied Amy. (Our heroes walk toward the café). What's the name of the place? "Munchlax's Café". (Amy and Michael entered the building, and proceeded to sit at one of the 2 seated tables. Shortly after, an server came by to receive their order.).

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"Hello, and welcome to Munchlax's Café. Our daily special is an Oran Cinnamon tea blend." Explained the server. "Well, we will have 2 specials please." Responded Amy. "So…What's your story?" Asked Michael. "Where to start? Um, I think I will stick with the basic information.

I was born on June 4th, 1972. I am an only child. My parents are both prominent business people. I moved out of the house 3 weeks ago, and then I found you. That is all I am going to say at this time. I mean, I only met you yesterday. You understand right?" Said Amy. "I understand. I obviously can't say much. If I think hard enough, I could probably remember something." Replied Michael, as the server returned with their beverage order. "Here are your drinks. Your charge is 3 poke." Muttered the server. "Alright, here you go!" Amy said, as she took the amount of money from her pocket. "You can try to remember. Think really hard. Maybe that will work." Said Amy. "Let's See. Think Michael Think Dammit!" Michael thought. After a few moments, Michael was able to remember 2 things. "I have remembered a few things." Michael said triumphantly. "What is it?" Amy asked. "I was born on September 16th, 1980, and my last name is Lee." Michael said. "The last part made sense, but the first one doesn't. The year is 1985." Replied Amy. "Well, I know I am 13, and I know that is my date of birth." He replied. "I don't know, maybe you are from the future or something." She said. "That is a problem for a different day. We should get back to the guild, it's going to be a busy day tomorrow." Sighed Michael. "I agree, let's go." Replied Amy. Michael and Amy Walked back to the guild, and went back to their room. "Alright, goodnight Michael." Sighed Amy. "Night" replied Michael. Our heroes fall asleep, getting rest for the exhausting day ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

**3rd person POV**

It is 6:00 in the morning, and our heroes were sleeping soundly. Suddenly, melodic beeping started. After a few minutes of the insistent beeping, Michael suddenly woke up. Amy woke up shortly after.

"What the hell is that" groaned Amy.

"An alarm clock, I guess." responded Michael.

"Well, how do you turn it off?" Asked Amy.

As soon as the words came out of her mouth, the alarm stopped. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter." responded Michael.

"Alright, lets go down to the main floor". They ran down to the main floor. When they got there, they noticed several Pokemon gathering around in the common area.

"What is this?" whispered Michael. "Probably some sort of assembly. Many guilds have morning assemblies." responded Amy. Before Michael could respond, the guild master walked out.

"Hello guild members! Thank you for coming to recall. We have 2 new teams in our midst. We have Team ForestFire, and Team W.D.G. Please wish them good luck on their missions today. There is nothing note worthy to report today, so you can start doing your missions. Dismissed!" drawled the Guild Master.

"Ok, that was pointless." remarked Micheal.

"Eh, maybe it was just a off day. I mean, you can't have constant action all the time." replied Amy.

"Alright, lets proceed to the mission room!" exclaimed Amy jubilantly.

After meandering about for 15 minutes, they found the mission room. It was a rather large complex, with computer terminals covering the walls. Micheal and Amy walked over to one of the machines.

"I guess this is were we get our missions." Amy murmured.

"I guess. Man are there a lot of computers here." replied Micheal. "Well, turn the machine on!" urged Amy.

Micheal hit one of the keys on the terminals keyboard, and the screen let up. Basking the faces of our heroes in a warm amber glow.

(MT145 activated. Please insert team badges.)

"Why would it need those?" asked Amy.

"I guess its for authentication purposes. I mean, you wouldn't want unauthorized mission taking." replied Micheal.

Michael took his tea,badge out of his pocket, and inserted it into the machine.

(Identification Confirmed. Team: ForestFire Name: Micheal Wilkins)

(Press 1 for easy missions, 2 for moderate missions, and 3 for hard missions)

(/Answer?)

"I think we should go with easy missions for now." remarked Amy.

"I concur." replied Micheal.

(/Answer? 1)

(There are 2 easy missions currently Available.)

( Valley Peak)

( 's Tomb)

(/Answer?)

"Lets go with Red Valley, I like the sound of it." said Micheal.

"I agree, I really don't want to be spelunking around some guys grave." replied Amy.

"Alright,lets do this!" Micheal said excitedly.

(/Answer? 1)

(Mission Parameters:)

(This mission entails climbing to the top of of Red Valley Mountain)

([15 Levels] Goal to gather basic information on the dungeon.)

(/Proceed? y/n)

(/y)

(Please take Mission Voucher)

The machines built in printer whirred, as it it typed out the voucher. After it was done, Amy ripped the ticket out of the slot.

"Ok, lets go get the supply bag and do this" said Amy, as she pulled Micheal away from the machine.

* * *

The two quickly marched up to their room, and grabbed the bag. Afterwards, they started their trek to Red Valley. Unbeknownst to them however, the journey wouldn't be as simple as they thought.

So that's that chapter. I am really, really, really sorry that I haven't updated. A mixture of school and writers block has not been very helpful. Now that the school situation has settled down a bit, I think I can finally be able to have a stable update schedule. Anyway guys, thanks for being patient.

To Shiny Trixie Lulamoon:

Thanks for the useful writing tip.

I didn't have the chance to fully utilize it in this chapter, but I will start using it full force in the next.

Don't forget to leave a review, because they are very helpful!


End file.
